Velaeria
Velaeria Westbrooke is a genasi rogue. Description Appearance Velaeria is a five foot, four inches tall genasi. She has light blue skin and green hair that floats and looks like seaweed when under water. When above water, she has bright blue eyes with black sclera; when underwater her eyes appear entirely black. She has a slight frame with light musculature, better suited for finesse weapons and dexterous fighting. She wears black and grey leather armour as well as a pair of expertly tailored black leather boots, a dark teal cloak that also behaves much like her hair, and an azure wrap around her waist. Personality While not the youngest member of the party in chronological years, Velaeria is the equivalent of 18 years old. Along with her youth comes inexperience and a naivety born of unfamiliarity with the world at large. Her bubbly personality and exuberance masks a deeper loneliness that is present in quiet moments. Her inquisitive nature is presented with an almost childlike curiosity to learn and know all there is about the people and the world around her. Though well meaning and generally harmless, the party has often remarked that Velaeria's actions are questionable and her motivations untrustworthy. Her sticky fingers and eye for anything that glitters gold have the potential for trouble and distraction from the main mission. Despite this, Velaeria places high value on friendship because it is something that is hard won and difficult for her to maintain. She is slow to trust but quick to determine whether or not someone poses a threat to her or those she travels with. Perhaps as a symptom of living in Saltmarsh, the line between good and bad decisions has been noticeably blurred. Velaeria often draws suspicion from the party for her less than legal line of work as a smuggler. She maintains that while smuggling isn't technically legal, it is considered a legitimate line of work in Saltmarsh. Biography Session 0 "The Prologue" Velaeria and Emmett Stormsworn head to the Sea Grove after hearing about the possibility of more work there. She is skeptical of the halfling Ferrin who seems frazzled over a 'job' that needs doing. This is the first job that she has done outside of the comforts of Saltmarsh. Upon arriving in the city of Burle, Velaeria tries to help Emmett score with a guard by insisting that Emmett is a "great guy". She is unsuccessful and the moment passes. While Emmett follows Ferrin to learn more about the job they've been given, Velaeria is left unsupervised in a study and swaps her dagger for the fancy one sitting on a desk. When Emmett and Ferrin return, the group learns that they must head to the city of Oakhurst to obtain a magical apple. Velaeria is imagining a solid gold fruit and begins thinking of ways to keep part of it for herself. Session 1 "Sunless Citadel" In the morning, Velaeria and Emmett leave Burle and head towards the town of Oakhurst where they are to exchange gold for the magical apple. On the way the pair stops for lunch and come across an elven fighter named Theadora Mendeliir. Theadora brings the group to a barbershop called 'Stitches and Shaves' which is owned by her wartime friend, Malcolm Cullen. While Malcolm gives Theadora a fresh haircut, Velaeria entertains her boredom by stealing the dragon tooth proudly displayed in the shop and investigates it. She asks Malcolm if it is a real tooth and Emmett tells her to put it back. The bartender, Garon, identifies Velaeria as genasi and after some mild questions from the party Velaeria reveals that her father was a genie. After a few drinks the group heads to the General Store. While Emmett is shopping Velaeria swaps the price tags on all the items on the shelves. Upon returning to the bar and having too much to drink, Theadora has to carry a very drunk Velaeria upstairs to bed. While travelling through the Sunless Citadel the party discovers a kobold named Meepo who is mourning the loss of his dragon, Calcryx. Velaeria thinks that if a kobold, which doesn't look particularly intelligent, can tame a dragon than she should be able to as well and decides that she would like one as a pet. Session 2 "Electric Boogaloo" While investigating a hallway with four doors, Velaeria hears a sort of rumbling purr. She isn't sure what's behind the door and thinks it could possibly be a large cat of some sort. Malcolm identifies that it may be a dragon. Velaeria abandons her charge watching Meepo when Emmett falls in battle. As a result, Meepo starts banging on the door Velaeria previously heard purring behind, and dies when Calcryx breaks out of her room. Keeping an eye on Meepo was the first important job that the party assigned her and Velaeria sees this failure to keep him alive as a failed responsibility. She fears that if she is no longer useful or helpful to the party, they will leave. Session 3 "Prisoner of Azkaban" Vel goes unconscious during battle with a bugbear and nearly dies. Malcolm saves her life. The event doesn't outwardly appear to have an affect but she is left shaken by the near death experience. Later, during the final confrontation with The Outcaste, Malcolm falls and sees his god after Velaeria revives him with a good berry potion. Following the encounter, Velaeria spies the apple they have been sent to find in the ancient tree Belak had been protecting. Emmett gives her a boost into the tree and Velaeria picks the apple. She is disappointed that it isn't gold but still pleased to have found the magical item they were sent to find. Session 4 "The Quest for Peace" Upon arriving back in Oakhurst the party proceeds to spend the day drinking and Velaeria wanders across the street to sate her boredom ransacking Malcolm's barbershop. The next morning as the party heads back to Burl on a caravan, Velaeria tries to make friends with the driver of their cart - a tabaxi named Garth. He reveals that he wants to become a sailor, but is scared of water. While at a stop over, Malcolm thanks Vel for saving his life and gifts her a fidget spinner. In Burl, both apple and fancy dagger Velaeria 'borrowed' are returned. That night Vel and Malcolm have their first real conversation and Vel reveals that people always leave her. The next morning the caravan sets out again for Saltmarsh and after an eventful ride, Velaeria hops off the cart outside her parent's home. She's hoping to ditch the rest of the party and save herself the trouble of being left behind by removing herself from the situation. It does not work. Session 5 "The Final Frontier" During watch while out at sea, Velaeria and Malolm talk until the sun comes up and Vel spots a long, greenish serpentine creature in the water. While investigating suspicious activity at a local fishing site, Velaeria is tricked by a mermaid. As adamant as she is that not all merfolk are hostile, the party does not agree with her decision to help the mermaid and Vel is proved wrong when they are attacked. Session 6 "Fallout" Upon returning to the ship Vel gets defensive about her decision and tells the rest of the party that they didn't need to jump in after her as they can't breathe water. In the subsequent battle with some sahuagin, Velaeria is knocked unconscious and everyone else follows soon after as Xandri strikes them all with lightning. The following day, while at the Snapping Line, Velaeria hears banging upstairs and upon investigation she is blinded by colour spray cast by the Great Fraternus. Malcolm restores her sight and she gets to meet the sea dragon Joffrey while telling Fraternus that Dora knows magic. During the next day, Velaeria notices two men enter a tanner's shop, one of them distinct and familiar. He leaves her a note that says to meet him at midnight. Session 7 "The Force Awakens" Session 8 Session 9 Session 10 Session 11 Session 12 Side Bars During a week of downtime in Saltmarsh, Vel has four side bar conversations; Vel and Emmett discuss the morality of fishing, She accompanies Kayle to the graveyard for a discussion on..., Dora reveals the contents of her letter after some prodding, and Vel and Malcolm discuss their childhoods. Session 13 Relationships Emmett Stormsworn Velaeria regards Emmett as her first friend. The two are often at odds over her kleptomania and Vel wonders how long Emmett will put up with their opposing beliefs before he decides to leave. While it may come across as sarcastic, Velaeria genuinely believes that Emmett is a good man. Malcolm Cullen He's still here...I guess. I can't figure out why he keeps looking at me like that, maybe it's just his dreams. Sir Kayle While she doesn't remember the reasons that Sir Kayle made her fear for her life, he still makes Velaeria feel uncomfortable. She thinks that he is well meaning, if a little dimwitted for joining forces with a sentient sword. Theadora Medeliir Out of everyone in the party, Velaeria regards Theadora as the most responsible and as the party's moral compass. While Velaeria doesn't always agree with Theadora, she respects that the rest of their companions will likely agree with Dora's suggestions when it comes down to decision making. Vitaelius Westbrooke As the rebellious younger brother, Vitaelius is a source of great stress and great excitement in Velaeria's life. The pair began smuggling together and until very recently were rarely seen apart. He is Velaeria's first priority and she will do whatever is necessary in order to ensure his safety. Character Information Abilities Notable Inventory Trivia